


JWP 2020 #15: Of Mice and Men

by methylviolet10b



Category: Basil of Baker Street Series - Eve Titus, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Hurt Dawson, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Time is different for mice than it is for men.  Written for JWP #15 over on Watson's Woes.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #15: Of Mice and Men

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Really rather angsty for a Basil of Baker Street/Great Mouse Detective story. Mice who love each other. Basil POV. Tangentially related to [JWP 2020 #5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103341), but you don't have to read that to read this. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 24 is 48: Your prompt today is: time stretches. In honor of this prompt, you have twice as long (48 hours) before the next prompt appears.

Time is different for mice than it is for men. Humans have so much more of it. They can take years to make changes, to seize opportunities. They can squander days like birds shed feathers and yet still fly when the moment arises.

We mice have so many fewer years to live than men do. Perhaps that is why David and I were able to come to an understanding so quickly, while the great detective I studied so faithfully, who sees everything and deduces all in a breath, went for so long without acting on his feelings for the doctor who adored him. 

I often wish for the luxury of time they have; knowing they can think of decades together, should fortune be kind. Time stretches for them and flies for us, slipping away moment by moment. I have rarely wished for more time than now. Dawson lies unconscious in my arms, some unknown drug wreaking havoc in his system while our foes search for us. I can only pray that we both look back on this one day as old mice, appreciative of all the time we had together and all the times we lived to enjoy another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 15, 2020.


End file.
